


I loved you in such colors.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College AU, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Ron and Hermione aren't the main couple, Soulmate AU, and they aren't even a couple just yet, since apparently it's needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His entire life he's been told that one day he'll meet -the one- and the world will burst into color. That everything will look different from that moment on, and he should do whatever it takes to be with the person who brings everything into clarity. </p><p>So what's Harry supposed to do when it doesn't happen the way it's supposed to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes it was obvious. A pair of strangers seemingly frozen, eyes unfocused as they stared at one another and then the first awkward meeting.

Harry enjoyed watching couples dance. Sometimes they'd embrace, lifting one another up in the air and spinning as if they'd waited their entire lives to finally meet one another in person- as if they were old friends reuniting. Others shook hands, left phone numbers, made plans to see each properly when there was time, or nodded towards the nearest cafe or park in hopes the other person would follow. His favorite was the time that he'd seen a young man approach a girl with hope in his eyes only for the girl to raise an eyebrow and point at her own partner. It reminded him that the system wasn't perfect.

Everyone knew how it was supposed to go, parents told stories about the way their worlds burst into color when they met one another. His own father washing strawberries in the sink, telling him that one day he'd see that this? this was the color of his mother's hair, and that it was the most beautiful color in the world. James had been a fervent believer that everyone should have that moment- where they look and just know. Lily was much more practical, telling him that while yes, it was wonderful, sometimes it didn't go so well. She'd even told him once that when she'd realized what the colors meant, she'd been so frustrated. James had been a trouble maker in detention and she was still in school, she didn't have time for romance, much less with a man like that. Harry wasn't sure what had happened between there and and the end, but obviously things worked out at some point.

The story of the girl reminded him that sometimes you saw more than you realized, that just because you looked at someone and It Finally Happened didn't mean they were the one, it could have been someone in the background, someone who never saw you in return, someone who you'll never be able to pick out of the crowd again. As weird as it might have seemed to everyone else, these were the stories that Harry took the most comfort in.

"I know you keep saying you don't care about color, but Harry, mate, it's amazing. I didn't realize just how vivid everything can be. I think I'm even starting to realize why girls like flowers so much. I stopped this morning and picked these for Hermione"

"That's great, Ron. When are you seeing her next?"

"After her biology class. She still isn't sold on the idea but she's finally agreed to go to dinner as friends at least."

"And you think bringing flowers is a great way to show you're respecting that?" Sometimes Ron struggled to put things into perspective, but Harry doubted that the young woman would appreciate the gesture considering what he'd heard so far. Harry had only had the pleasure of meeting the bookish girl once, and even in the brief amount of time they'd chatted before Ron showed up, he'd gotten the feeling that the girl was the no-nonsense type. Had to be considering she was double majoring and the head of two different on campus organizations.

"Oh, " The red head stared at the violets for another moment before shrugging and putting them in Harry's bag, "You keep these then. They're violets. Uh, not that you really know what that means. Maybe you'll finally meet a girl to give them to and then you'll understand."

Harry rolled his eyes, unwilling to confide that actually he knew very well what violets were. Thankfully he was spared from more commentary when their English professor finally swept into the room, "Put away your phones and headphones, that includes you Mister Robertson. There will be no electronics used in my class. Now, I'm assuming we've all done our reading? Of course you have. Who cares to share their theory as to what it is about Exhausting A Place In Paris that creates such an intense focus?"

Two hands shot up towards the front of the class and Harry was just grateful that Professor Snape's attention wasn't on him. It wasn't even that the man picked on him any more than he did the other students, any one who failed to do the reading and formulate an original thought was at risk of garnering his wrath- but every now and then Harry would just catch him looking. An almost blank expression before his attention was caught by whoever the latest victim was, and Harry didn't have the guts to ask why.

"Mr. Potter, if you wouldn't mind reminding your red headed lap dog that there is a paper due next week. It would be nice to receive them all on time for once. and considering neither threats nor treats seem to work with that one, I'm regrettably turning to his handler in hopes that you can make something work."

"Yes, Sir. Will do." It was said as politely as he could manage considering the fact that Ron's nails were digging into his forearm. It was hard to feel sorry for his friend though, it was his fault after all that he'd managed to turn in not one, but all three assignments in late so far.

There were only two hours between Distraction, the 300 level English class he had the misfortune of sharing with Ron, and when he was supposed to be at work and he'd been hoping against all odds that he'd be able to spend that time studying in the library or working on his own paper. Ron on the other hand seemed to have different plans, if the arm pulling him towards the coffee shop was any clue.

"Who does that asshole think he is? He's just picking on me because he's bitter."

"I'm sure that's it. He's not upset that you haven't turned in a single assignment but because he's... what? Jealous of your complexion?"

"Sometimes I forget you're a transfer student, and then you open your mouth with that tripe. Anyone who knows anything knows Snape never found his match. There were rumors that he tried for a bit, but the colors just never came. Why else would he have the time to grade the ridiculous amount of homework he assigns?"

"Uh huh, so he what? somehow magically knows which students have recently gained their color vision and seeks to punish them for it? You're being ridiculous, Ron. If you did your work on time, you'd be fine."

The bickering continued for nearly an hour until eventually the other man gave up and left Harry to his own devices. Grumbling about the lost time the twenty one year old dragged his books out of his bag before settling into work. Snape might have been a bastard of a teacher, but the class in and of itself was interesting. A commentary on how focus and attention worked and the ways that creators manipulated those viewing their work. At one point Harry had entertained writing one of the essays on the way that Professors themselves were a type of creator and what Snape's manner implied about him, but this was an English class, not psychology, and that was one pissing match Harry had no interest being involved in.

Work itself came and went without much fuss, though being an RA meant he rarely was able to crawl into bed before 3 AM and tonight was no different. It'd been a relatively quiet night with the exception of a few freshman trying to sneak in while drunk and by the end of his shift he'd managed to finish a solid half of his paper. Thankfully Friday's were his light days, the only obligation on his calendar being an 11 AM fencing class. By one he was showered and hidden away in his favorite corner of the library.

When Hermione sat down beside him, he said nothing, trying to keep his focus on the notes in front of him. It wasn't like they were friends after all, and maybe it was just that this was her favorite study spot as well. The delusion was finally shattered when he went to grab his book from the floor and caught her staring at him openly.

"Finally! I didn't want to disturb your studies, school is important, but I wanted to talk to you. It's Harry, right?" For someone who didn't want to distrub his studies, the bushy hair woman seemed to have no issue going on, "Look, I wanted to talk to you about your friend. Ron? Look, he's a sweet guy and all, but do you mind telling him to lay off. I'm already dating someone and he won't listen to me on the matter."

"You're dating someone?" That seemed strange even to him, but realizing how that could have come off he held up a hand to stop her from commenting, "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to doubt your ability to get a date. It's just uh... I've never met someone who uh..."

"Who wasn't dating the person who made them see colors?" She sounded amused at least, and Harry nodded his head sheepishly, "I was dating Victor long before Ron and I ever met. And while no, Victor didn't give me colors, he does give me butterflies. More to the matter, we actually know one another. He hasn't started seeing in color yet, and it may be that when he does we break up. But right now? I'm happy with him. "

"But if you know who your soulmate is... wouldn't you want to be with him?"

"I know this seems strange. But there are plenty of people who date people who didn't give them color. It just isn't talked about so much. My mother says it isn't Romantic, but I don't understand what's so romantic about feeling obligated to be with someone the moment you see them. Imagine if you... if you clicked with someone. They made you laugh, you wanted to spend every day with them, but everyone kept insisting that there was something else out there? That you had to wait for that. And then it happened and you realized... there might be something else out there, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's better."

"That uh... that actually makes a lot of sense. I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound incredulous.. It's just like you said, pretty uncommon. I thought people stayed single if they didn't have their colors. I'll see if I can make Ron back off though. He can be a bit hard headed, just a warning."

"I hadn't noticed at all," she laughed for a moment before standing up again, "Thank you, really. I'll let you get back to your work now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on that tumblr post about 'soulmate au where you see in black and white until you meet your soul mate!!'  
> I intended this to be a drabble.  
> I have other things to work on.  
> but this happened.  
> sorry to the people who read my other works?


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, I'm not asking you to cheat! Just... give me a little help. How am I supposed to know what techniques Doyle used to keep his audience's attention?"

The brunette shoved his friend, plopping down on the bed unceremoniously, "I have a wild idea. It might not work of course, but it's worth a shot."

"I'll try anything, " and he would, there wasn't a doubt in Harry's mind that Ron was desperate considering their paper was due tomorrow, " anything at all. Just tell me."

"Next time you could.. I don't know. actually read the text when you're supposed to?" It's a mean thing to say, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care. He'd finished his own paper two days ago and had even stopped by the Writing Center to get help editing it that morning. The only reason Ron's wasn't done was because he'd been moping around about Hermione's dismissal of him, alternating between being in a complete funk and plotting plans to get Krum out of the picture.

"Oh shut up, just because you're teacher's pet doesn't mean the rest of us have to be."

"Teacher's pet? I'm pretty sure Snape doesn't do pets. And if he did they'd be terrifying." A pitbull perhaps, or a hoard of tiny spiders.

"He probably keeps snakes. My point still stands, just because you're on his good side doesn't mean you get to jump my case."

"His good side? you mean calling me out at least once a week is his good side?" Except, most of the time he wasn't calling out Harry so much as he was demanding that Harry keep his friend under control, but still.

"Once a week is on the light side for the rest of us, not to mention he never has anything bad to say about your analyses."

"That's because unlike someone, I actually do my work." There was a groan as Harry looked at his phone, "Anyway, I've got to go. Apparently Seamus got a stomach bug and needs me to cover his shift."

"What about my paper?"

With a roll of his eyes, Harry snatched a piece of paper off the desk and jotted down a few sites that would hopefully help Ron get his paper done in time. No matter what it was likely that his friend would be pulling an all nighter, but it wasn't like Harry was going to be getting much sleep himself considering he had desk duty.

Wednesday were hit and miss on whether or not they'd be chaotic, most of his residents had Thursday classes and behaved themselves until the weekend but there was the occasional odd one out who tried to party earlier on in the week. It seemed his luck last week was coming back to bite him, and he'd never been so glad to have finished his class work before hand. The first pair of the night had obviously been ejected from whatever party they were at, loudly bickering and completely smashed at 11 pm. They'd at least been sophomores and he couldn't remember them having gotten in trouble before so it'd been an escort to their respective rooms and a warning. He'd barely had a chance to sit down before a large group came through, trying their best to both hide and help the girl that was too drunk to stand on her own. It was absolutely ridiculous, really. Didn't people have better things to do other than get drunk on a Wednesday night?

Despite the disruption, Harry really wasn't a fan of writing people up unless they were being a nuisance. There was too much paperwork involved, and while he wasn't a fan of alcohol himself he had had quite a few late nights himself at his old school. So instead of putting himself through the hassle there was a moment of eye contact and a disapproving look but otherwise he waved them on. Most of the other miscreants were at least respectful enough to almost pass as sober as they slipped in and past his desk, other than a fight between two roommates that he'd only been able to break up with a threat to call the cops. At 1:30 he had rested his head against the desk, ready for this shift to be over already, only to be startled by a loud banging at the door.

"If you don't have a key, you don't get to come in." It was mean, really, but it was also the rules. No key, no entry. 

"Not a resident, but I am carrying one- so if you don't mind?" He did, but what choice did he really have?

"Hold on, " Harry finally pushed himself up and crossed to open the door and allow the pair in. He was focused on the girl, trying to figure out if he could tell from her face whether she'd been drugged or had just fallen asleep somewhere. There was a long pause and then, 

"Hey, she's a little heavy, so if you have a couch somewhere-" Finally he looked up only to freeze, eyes unfocused for a long moment before he nodded towards the benches. 

"You recognize her? I found her outside on the way back to my apartment and well.... it's not appropriate weather to be sleeping outside and she's got a backpack. "

"I think she's a third floor resident, I'll text that RA specifically to see what's up. " Harry went to the desk to grab his phone, sending off the message and fully expecting that in the time it took for Thomas to respond that the man would be gone. After all, he'd done his good Samaritan act of bringing the girl inside, what else could he want?

Dean didn't bother texting back and Harry looked on in relative interest as the man came skidding down the stairs. It was nice to know that at least some of the RA's cared about their residents enough to consider this an emergency, if it'd been Seamus he'd have probably asked Harry to take a picture first and then told him to figure out her room number on his own.

"That's Lila alright, sorry about that. There's only a few weeks before exams and you know how people tend to get." He reached down to nudge her shoulder, before giving up and just shaking her awake. Dean grabbed her backpack from where the other man had dropped it on the ground, and helped her stand up, leading her to the elevator and hopefully to her room.

Harry sat back down at the desk, starting to shove his stuff in his bag when a cough interrupted him and he looked up to see the good-doer still standing there.

"Did you need anything else?"

The blond shrugged, looking uncomfortable, "No I just thought.... Didn't you......" 

"Didn't I what?" Harry did his best to come off as innocently confused. Which wasn't hard considering that he was confused. This wasn't the way it was supposed to work, his entire world was supposed to burst into color, but he'd been seeing the color purple for months and now.... now he wasn't sure what color the flowers on the desk were but it was bright and the walls appeared to be a soft variation of it. Part of him wanted to ask if it was the same for him, because obviously something had happened, but what if it was different? What if the other man's world had completely burst into color? What did it even mean?

"I just thought I recognized you from somewhere. Perhaps chemistry last semester?" Harry shook his head, amused at the way he'd collected himself, "still. I'm Draco Malfoy, senior psychology student and you are?"

"Harry. Harry Potter. transfer student, English major and fifth floor RA to Summit Hall."

"Hmmm, good to know. Now I know where to find you if need be, could I perhaps get a number?" When Harry didn't respond quickly enough, Draco followed with, "You know, just in case I stumble across anymore sleeping students who have forgotten what beds are?"

It's not that Harry didn't want to give him his number, the idea of getting to know more about Draco was tempting after all. But it was also risky in a way that Harry wasn't comfortable with. Part of him wished he had gotten Hermione's number, while she might not know why his colors were being so weird, she was the only person he knew who chose to date someone who didn't give her colors. 

"Look, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Here, take my number, " Harry looked up, blushing as he realized just how long he'd been staring into space, "I'd really like to get dinner with you sometime if you're up to it. I can imagine you're wanting to get back to bed after the excitement of the night and I've got morning classes. "

and with that, Draco was gone and Harry was left with the ball in his court. Unfortunately for everyone involved, he was more the checkers type.


	3. Chapter 3

English had, as expected, been a complete shit show. Ron hadn't finished his paper in time and Snape had told him to leave and not come back until the blasted thing was done. Which would have been fine, it wasn't like Harry was the one risking his GPA over the whole ordeal, but Snape had also turned to him and in that booming baritone, demanded that he stay after class. Part of him had wanted to snap that all jokes aside, he wasn't actually the other man's keeper, but instead he'd nodded mutely and remained seated while the rest of the class rushed out the door. Harry might have been willing, or rather obligated, to stay behind, but there was no way he was going to make this any easier on Snape than he had to.

"Mr. Potter," Harry didn't look at him, eyes trained at the white board at the front of the room, specifically at the poster for some club or another. It was printed on yellow paper, just like the sunflowers at the front counter and the walls in the dorm's entry way. It was a nice color, Harry felt, when muted, but tended towards far too loud. Finally Snape gave up, crossing to prop himself up on a desk directly in Harry's line of sight, and he wasn't quite so immature as to turn his head to look away again. No matter how much he might like to.

"I will not apologize for dismissing your friend from this class, he doesn't take it seriously and at this level if he wishes to waste the money his parents pay for his education, that is on him. I will not however allow him to do it and continue to take up valuable space in my classroom. "

It's not like Harry disagreed with him, he just didn't understand what that had to do with holding him after class, "Of course, Professor."

"Now that that's handled, I was wondering what your plans for next year were?"

"Sir?"

"Are you graduating this year or do you have another few semesters left? Pursuing your Masters?" Snape didn't appear amused to have to explain himself further and Harry shrugged.

"I've got at least another year left. Currently planning on getting my masters, yes. Not sure where yet." Or if it'd be in English. Or maybe he wouldn't get his masters at all and would instead see if he could get a job without one.

"Perhaps this conversation is too early then, but occasionally I've been known to take a teacher's assistant from the Master's students and wanted it on the record if that was something you'd be interested in."

Harry stared at him openly now, unsure what to do with the information. It wasn't every day that someone got offered an assistant position with one of the most terrifying Professors at school. Not that Harry was sure he was, he hadn't been here long enough to make that judgement himself, but Ron insisted that it was true and he didn't really have a reason to suspect that there was anyone better suited to the title. Though he wouldn't consider Snape terrifying so much as... intensely passionate and utterly uninterested in anyone who didn't share the same interest in English as he did. The longer he stared the more uncomfortable that Snape appeared until the man pushed himself off from the desk and went back towards the front of the room.

"That is all Mr. Potter. You may consider the offer standing, though heaven knows I may live to regret it."

Sure, his staring might have been strange, but he didn't think it warranted all that. Shrugging off Snape's last comment he grabbed his backpack before heading towards the door. Dean had been right the other night, there were only a few weeks left until Finals and Harry was determined that this year wouldn't be a repeat of the ones before. The semester before he'd come to State, he'd managed to catch pink eye and some sort of stomach bug, the stress of studying on top of everyone crowded together meant exam time was a cesspool of disease. Harry's action plan included getting as much studying as he could ahead of time, as well as staying off campus when he wasn't in class or on duty as the time approached, not to mention a closet already stocked full of disinfectants and chicken noodle soup.

"Potter! My main man, my favorite co-worker, the most virtuous of the compatriots" he didn't need to see Seamus to recognize that greeting, and he braced himself for the large arm clapping around his shoulder, " I have to say, thank you so much for covering my shift last night. I heard there was quite a commotion there towards the end."

"And I'm so glad to see that you've suddenly healed from whatever ailment that kept you from working last night, " Seamus didn't even bother to look the slightest bit guilty and Harry rolled his eyes at his coworker.

"So........" All around them was the clamour of students trying to get to their destination, and he couldn't help but wish that he was one of them. But Seamus seemed to want something, if his sing-song tone was anything to go by.

"So what?"

"Details! Do you have butterflies? Have you a favorite flower yet? Are you going to start visiting art galleries now?"

"What the hell are you talking about Seamus," the man didn't appear feverish, and wasn't slurring enough to be drunk, but he was still tempted to ask if he was feeling alright.

"Oh come off it, Dean told me all about it. That guy last night, the awkward exchange, the way he lingered and had your attention so long you didn't even notice when Dean had to come get the key to open the girl's door." Had he really? The lock box with the keys was right beside the desk and it seemed unlikely that Harry wouldn't have noticed all that, but what would Seamus gain by lying about this?

"I'm not seeing in color, Seamus. Still enjoying these shades, " he ducked out from under Seamus's arm to pick one of the flowers next to the Union, "of beautiful, beautiful grey. I do think this is my favorite one though. See how much darker it's grey is than the grey on the leaves. I think it might even match my shirt. Oh wait, everything matches my shirt."

"But Dean said he saw him giving you his number?" When Harry's expression didn't change, Seamus frowned, "Oh man. You don't think this is one of those cases? Where like, you gave him colors but he's not your soulmate? That'd be so fucked man. Or what if you never get your colors? I read somewhere that some scientists actually think that some people may be color blind for life, something with their eyes not working right."

"Maybe that's it." Maybe part of his eyes didn't work right, maybe that was why he could only see yellow and purple. There was a tug in his chest as he realized that that meant he might never see what color his mother's hair was, or either of their eyes.

"You should give him a chance just in case that's what the deal is. Don't want to get in your fifties and realize that you let the love of your life walk away. I mean I can't imagine what it'd be like to never get to see colors, but I suppose it's better to be colorblind than it is to be alone."

Which of course didn't take into account that maybe Harry wanted to be alone, or the fact that some people still dated when they couldn't see colors. Or the possibility that colors didn't necessarily mean you were the best match. It was rare, but some of Harry's parent's friends had gotten divorces. Harry wasn't sure he was supposed to know about all that, really, it wasn't something anyone talked about openly. But even as oblivious as he was it was hard not to notice when you stopped seeing Sirius and his wife every where and instead there was this Remus character.

"That always leaves the possibility that I'd be dating him and then meet the love of my life, would that really be fair to him?"

Seamus chewed on that for a second,"Maybe be upfront with him? Explain that you aren't seeing colors yet but that if you made him see colors, well you want to give it a shot?"

"I'll think about it," about dating Draco, about being honest with anyone about his current relationship with color vision, about how he would feel about knowing for sure that he had made someone feel colors. Wouldn't that be awkward? The very thought of it made him feel uncomfortable. To be the fated love of someone's life and not know if you'd ever feel a single thing back.... That was the great thing about colors wasn't it? That you'd know who you were supposed to be with and you wouldn't have to ask yourself any of these uncomfortable questions?

The conversation moved to other things from there, Harry mentioning Snape's awkward offer, something that Seamus had found equal parts of hilarious and scandalous. Apparently the professor had over spoke when he'd mentioned that he'd taken teacher's assistants every few years, the man had only had one, just a few years into his taking a faculty position at the school. Not that many students hadn't tried, he just seemed to have little interest in taking anyone under his wing. Thankfully Seamus dropped that particular train of thought when they passed one of the information boards, nudging Harry's shoulder as he pointed at the sign for S.A.A.A.P. or the Student Association for the Advancement of Adjunct Professors and more specifically at the leader's name, one miss Hermione Granger.

Eventually the pair parted ways, Seamus had dinner plans with Dean and Harry had a much needed date with his Geology book. But first...a phone call.

"Hey, Draco... it's uh, the RA from Summit. You'd mentioned something about dinner," a pause and then, "That's great. See you then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages... Ages....  
> If Harry was 17 at the final battle (or was he 18?) and Snape was 38 when he died....  
> then if Harry is 21, Snape is 43.  
> (and! My math has been corrected. Snape would have been between 41-42. not 42-43.)  
> but for purposes of this I'd say that Snape is 46-52. and I can do that. because AU.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry shifted in his seat, glancing anxiously at the eclectic array of things hanging from the walls and the strange assortment of miss matched salt and pepper shakers on all the tables. This wasn't the fanciest place, which was probably why Draco had picked it if he thought about it, but even with that confirmation that this wasn't a date Harry couldn't stop his mind from racing. A fourth look at his phone confirmed that they had decided to meet at 7:30 and that it was only 7:35, a perfectly reasonable amount of time for someone to be late. It wasn't Draco's fault after all that he'd gotten there earlier than expected.

The taller man finally slid into the seat across from him, eyes following the same path Harry's just had, an appalled expression on his face, "You know, I think this place actually looked better before the Colors. Probably why most upper classmen avoid this place like the plague."

"I wouldn't know," Harry folded his menu and glanced to see if the waitress was anywhere near.

"Wouldn't know? You're telling me that it doesn't seem clashy? or about the upper classmen avoiding the place?"

He'd meant the latter, but now was as good a time as any, "So Dean was right..... You can see colors now. Because of me?"

"Of course I can. I thought... I thought maybe you were just being grumpy and shy last night... " This was shaping up to be as awkward of a conversation as Harry imagined, but in Draco's defense it wasn't like this was something people usually talked about. Harry frowned when a menu came up to block his view of the other's face, but didn't say anything. It wasn't like he wanted to watch the other man mourn the idea of a soulmate after all, it had to be a tough thing to hear.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Seamus said that there are some folks who think that... who think that some people's eyes are just defective. That we're truly colorblind."

"And you think that might be the case? that you're just vision impaired? well, further than the glasses imply at least."

Harry nodded before realizing that the other man couldn't see him, but by the time he went to correct himself and speak outloud the waitress was there. The blond put down his menu and ordered something called a Crescent Moon before flashing his ID in order to get a Sangria as well. Harry declined the offer to split a pitcher, unsure of what either of Draco's drink choices even were, but uncomfortable with drinking right now anyway. Instead he ordered a water and they both placed their dinner orders before the woman sashayed away.

"So.... what? You asked me to eat just so you could confirm that you gave me colors?"

Harry flinched, "Sorry, when you say it like that.... it sounds mean. wouldn't have even suspected it if Dean hadn't of been running his mouth to Seamus. The next few weeks are going to be absolute nightmares and I just thought it'd be nice to get a break before it all went to hell."

"Seems like it's already gone to hell for me." Draco paused to run a hand through his hair "No, I'm not going to be bitter. Anyway, what's your class load looking like anyway? Most people don't start fretting over exams until hell week itself."

"It's really not all that bad. There's no exam in my fencing class, and Snape's got us writing a paper- so that's no different than every other week. Geology isn't my strong subject by any means so I'm kind of dreading that one, my other class our final is just a portfolio of what we wrote through out the semester so that's no biggie."

"You've got Snape for English? That must be a blast and a half."

"No, he really, he isn't that bad," he wasn't sure why he's so defensive over Snape, other than the fact that if someone listened to most of the student population one would think that the man still used corporal punishment, " he's just a bit strict. That's all."

Draco laughed, "A bit strict isn't what I'd have called him. I had him last semester. To be completely honest, if it weren't for the whole color nonsense... well, let's just say I might have thought I had a crush on the man. He has a way with words, though if it isn't about the text, they usually aren't particularly nice ones."

Dinner went smoother from there, Harry burying into his sweet potato burrito as Draco enjoyed his curry. The psych major shared a few stories about the class he had taken under Snape, including the fact that he'd once been kicked out himself for his phone going off in the middle of lecture. Everyone in Harry's class was too terrified to even have their phones on during lecture after Snape had made a comment about tossing one that had gone off out the window. Ron insisted that he was bluffing, but even he turned his phone on silent before they got to the room.

Draco's course load consisted of four different psychology classes, two of which apparently had the same pair of master's students teaching them. Fred and George Weasley (and if someone forgot who was who just call them Forge! or Gred!) were twins with ambitions to become the world's first pyrotechnic psychologists. Harry couldn't help but wonder if they held any relation to his friend, but the thought was dropped as he got pulled into a discussion about what in the world fire works could even have to do with therapy. Between the two of them they'd come up with the idea of creating feelingworks, interpretive fireworks that you could set off to let people in your life know how you were doing without telling them and a class for blowing things up instead of communicating.

Neither of them were super into the extracurricular game, though Draco half mentioned that he could sometimes be found with the spoken word group on Wednesday nights. It was such a nonstatement that Harry made a mental note that he'd have to figure out where they met on his own and surprise the light haired man by showing up. He did need to beef up his resume in terms of extracurriculars if he wanted to get into grad school after all.  It was only when the waitress pointedly left the check on the table that Draco looked around and realized that the place was slowly shutting down around them. Before Harry could even react, he'd placed his credit card in the bill holder and was waving for the woman to come back.

"Sorry, if I'd realized how long we'd be out I'd have picked somewhere that stays open a little later. I don't suppose I can talk you into coming back to my apartment?" when Harry gave him a look, he smirked and held up his hands, "Alright, no harm in asking. Your virtue is safe with me. Do you need a ride back to Summit then?"

Harry declined, already self conscious that the man had paid the bill, besides he enjoyed walking. Campus was beautiful, even in the dark, and the air was cool and crisp, but not yet cold enough that it hurt to breathe in. Ron had already warned him to enjoy it while it lasted, that soon the students would all be forced to wearings scarfs and staying completely bundled up if they wanted to survive the semester. He paused briefly by the student billboard, reading over the various flyers highlighted by the lowlights above them. There were at least two plays in the upcoming weeks, as well as some sort of dance competition and apparently the student union would have at least two rooms open with various 'relaxing' activities after the end of next week, just in time for hell week and exams themselves. 

He took a few steps towards Summit, the looming 8 floor high dorm visible just beyond the trees, but ended up doubling back to snatch a small piece of paper that served as a reminder of the libraries extended hours. Crumpling it up as he shoved it quickly in his pocket Harry started back towards Summit, speed walking past the couples lounging out on the hall and the students playing Frisbee. It wasn't that he had anything against the dating pairs, in fact there were times he liked to sit on the upper floor of the Union and just look through the window at those who had found their matches. It was just that right now, right now it served as an all too real reminder that he had a decision to make.

Dean waved him down as he walked through the doors, and he spent a good half hour debating with him and Seamus over what the exam week schedule was going to look like. It was really one of the worst times to be an RA, everyone needed to get their own studying done and had their own obligations but in the end, they had to make it work. Without input from the rest of the RA's, they came up with the best schedule that they could before tomorrow afternoon's meeting and Harry was finally able to make his goodbyes and disappear up the stairs to his floor.

Two students sat in the chairs at the entrance of the floor, their heads bent low as they worked together only to spring apart when they heard him coming up the stairs. 

"Laura, Patrick, good to see the two of you working together finally. Can I trust that this development means that my hall will be a little more quiet from now on?" An RA could wish. The two weren't enemies or friends, but they had so far caused disruptions in the form of nerf gun wars, races down the the hallway on rolley chairs, and lately they seemed to be competing to who could toe the line in regards to door decorations without getting in trouble. In his opinion, Laura was winning considering her door now contained posters with pockets full of condoms and instructions for how to use them that included perhaps too detailed diagrams. 

"Ha-rry," the freshman girl whined, "We aren't working together. I just needed to... to see his notes for last week's chem class, that's all." 

"Of course, of course. I don't know what I was thinking. This is however your warning that quiet hours are changing soon- expect something on the bulletin board with the rules for exam weeks. That means no more prank wars, even when the hall doesn't have to be strictly silent." 

Once both had nodded their acknowledgement, Harry turned the hand on the clock outside his door so that his face pointed towards the small pillow that let his residents know that while he was in, he was only to be bothered in case of an emergency. Closing the door behind him, he pulled the crumbled piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and hung it from the clothes line currently taking up the corner section of his room. Mostly it was filled with exam due dates and paper requirements, but what he liked most about it was that he could see the strange hues of purple and yellow even when laying in bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco drinking fruity alcoholic beverages has been one of my favorite things since I read a fic that was... more crack? than not that involved  
> a. draco wearing eyeliner to piss off his father once the war was over.  
> b. draco driving motorcycles. see above.  
> and c. draco going to gay bars and ordering fruity drinks.... for the same reason.
> 
> also the dinner menu... and the interesting selection of wall art comes from a little place where I went college because I remember thinking it would be pretty in black and white. In real life? it's just loud.
> 
> also some super super minor edits to the previous chapters have been made. mostly where I realized I slipped back into present tense. and one not so minor in connotation edit has been made to the very first chapter- though it was as small as changing 'was' to 'had been.'


	5. Chapter 5

"I expect 15 pages mentioning at least six of the styles and techniques that we've talked about over the semester and how they're utilized in a text of your choice in my inbox by Tuesday the 7th. In light of upcoming exams this is the last time you are required to be in this classroom. Should you wish to speak to me about your paper, and I do advise that many of you should seek help of some sort, my office hours are posted. Let it be noted that I will not answer any emails coming in on the 6th, at that point your failure is your own."

Harry scribbled the requirements on the edge of his RA schedule for the upcoming weeks, jotting down and crossing off the names of texts as he tried to figure out what to do his own paper on. His lapdog, as the professor liked to call him, had finally given up when he realized that there wasn't a chance of even swinging a C in the class, which meant that the seat next to him had been empty all week and there was no one to hurry him along in a rush to get a far away from Snape as possible. He drew a star next to a small note to self about the works needed for the portfolio. It wasn't the best organization/planning system in the world, but it's what he's got and it seemed to be working so far.

"I was unaware that you'd grown roots, Mr. Potter."

"Mm." Snape's voice sounded closer than usual, but he had to finish writing out this thought before it left him completely. When he finally looked up his attention was caught by the cuff links on the man's sleeves, a deep purple color standing out against the white.

"Cat got your tongue, Mr. Potter?" At the second comment, Harry realized why the other man was standing in front of him and grinned sheepishly.

"uh.... nice cufflinks?" No, that didn't help his situation at all, rushing to shove his stuff in his bag without losing his schedule he quipped " Sorry, Sir. Got distracted. I'll see you around." A pause and then, "Well, maybe."

It wasn't the most embarrassing experience he'd had on campus by far, but it definitely ranked towards the top. A buzzing from his back pocket saved the English major from further contemplating the various ways Snape might extract his revenge, and he grabbed his phone to see who was calling.

"Hello?" A long pause, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Despite his question, Harry found himself relieved for the chance to get away,"Okay, okay, pure intentions, got it. Can you really judge me when you start out with 'my roommate is gone'. Meet you at the circle in 10?"

The circle could barely be classified as a circle, but it was the place that all the buses came to and the most centralized location to do a pick up on the West side of campus. Draco hadn't done him the favor of mentioning what he was driving and so Harry stood, awkwardly trying to peer into the vehicles as they passed without appearing too creepy and it all became a moot point when the light hair man drove up in a jaguar with the top down. 

"Are you going to get in? Or are you going to wait for the bus...." The drawl was enough to break Harry from his momentary stupor and he finally climbed in.

"Sorry, wasn't expecting all of this." 

"This?" Draco glanced around and then shrugged, "It's nothing. Anyway, like I said, the roomie is out, and I figured you could use a break. Or at least a place to study that doesn't make you feel claustrophobic."

In the week since they'd eaten dinner, Draco had invited him to hang out no less than four times. He'd taken him up on a lunch offer earlier this week, but other wise... It wasn't that Harry was avoiding the psychology major, he just had other things to do. Like study, and sort through everything he'd written for his creative writing class, and organize his sock drawer. But the opportunity to get away from campus and away from the crowds had been too tempting. Besides, Draco behaved himself for the most part at lunch, and they'd both done their best to avoid any mention of the color mess.

"So tell me about your roommate. What's he like?"

"Lovegood... what to say about Lovegood... They're pretty neat, I guess. To be honest I'm not sure if they're in school anymore, and if so what major. Tends to come and go as they please- but they're a good roommate. The place stays clean and every now and then Lovegood makes these delicious meals- better than anything my mum ever cooked." Draco stopped and the shrugged again," I will say that if you see anything strange around the house, it's probably not mine."

"Super convenient, blame anything off on the mysterious roommate who isn't there. "

Harry was stopped from saying anything more as they stopped in front of the house. While he shouldn't have been surprised considering what he was currently sitting passenger in, he couldn't help but stare openly. If Draco had listed not one, but three roommates, the space would have made sense. Even then it was nicer than most student homes, and it seemed to have no effect on Draco at all as he parked the car and climbed up the front stairs, turning to see what the hang up was on Harry's end.

"Are you coming? Or are you going to become a lawn decoration. I mean.... you look nice enough-"

"Don't finish that sentence," It was said with a vaguely threatening tone as he entered the door that Draco was so graciously holding open. 

The decor was a strange clash of traditional and eclectic and Harry couldn't help but be drawn towards the small animal skulls lining the fireplace, each one sitting on what he could only assume were different colored mats. What appeared to be an owl skull sat on top of a dark purple cloth, along side a small bowl filled with crystals, and the yellow one housed what might be a mouse skull and a small chime.  Draco for his part stood back and let Harry look his fill, watching amused as the man crossed from the fireplace to the bookshelf and finally stopped to look back at him.

"Lovegood's work I suppose?"

"Mhm. They claim to not have their color vision, but honestly I'm not so sure. A bit of an obsession with figuring out what colors 'really mean'. What they taste like, what they smell like, feel like.... which is strange considering they say they only see various shades of grey."

"It's neat, to say the least. I mean, it probably has a greater effect on you being able to see everything, but I can still appreciate it like this."

"Considering your interest, I'd show off the main event but that's actually why the house is empty. Showing it off at some gallery for the next few days."

"You mean there's more?" Harry couldn't really understand how there could be more, but it seemed Draco's roommate had dedicated most of his time to this.

"Let's just say... At one point it also involved an array of food, music, and things of questionable origin. Well, as questionable as the skulls up there. Anyway this is just the main living space, the kitchen is beyond that wall," Draco referenced to his left before pointing towards the hallway, "and if you go down that way the guest bathroom is at the end, and each of our rooms and guest rooms take up either wall. I'd offer to give you a full tour, but I don't want to worry you."

"Oh shut up, I'm not some blushing maiden who will faint at the sight of your bed." 

"I mean, if that's the case," the light haired man disappeared  down the hall and Harry was forced to follow.

The rest of the house had had flashes of color everywhere he looked, but Draco's room remained a solid cast of whites, blacks and grays.  Dark book cases took up most of the wall space, filled to the brim with different texts, and a desk in the corner was covered in what appeared to be notes and a psychology text book. Draco was laid back on the bed, arms outstretched dramatically.

"Sorry about the mess, Been trying to figure out how I want everything to look now that I've got my color vision.  Can't tell you how strange it was to come home the first time after that, especially because Lovegood was working in the living room. I can't quite explain the amount of clash that was going on there for a while. "

"If this is your idea of a mess, we'll have to keep things one sided."

"Hm?" The light hair man rolled onto his side, and Harry shrugged.

"The last thing I need is some pretty boy commenting on what a messy room I keep." It's not that his room was messy, not really. Just cluttered. Especially lately since he'd taken to stealing/swiping random things that he could see the color of. His room was littered with textbooks that were acting as flower presses, scrap paper, and some girl's friendship bracelet that he'd found on the ground beside the library last week. 

 "You think I'm pretty?"

It'd been intended as an insult, a left over phrase from an old theater teacher who always sighed and said " Well, at least you're pretty" whenever someone struggled to remember their lines. Yet Draco looked so pleased, grinning up at Harry, eyelashes fluttering comically. Noticing the flush on the dark haired boy's cheeks, Draco relented, standing up once more. 

"I'm teasing. Come on, you want to work in the living room or at the desk? I know you're dying to study and I promised to leave you to it. If you're nice I might even make you dinner for when you take a break. How does a nice pasta dish sound?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco attempting to be respectful (well... more respectful than Ron's been.) but at the same time trying to get to know Harry is alkdjaskdjlaskjdlaksjdklajdlkasjdlkasjdlajsd I'm trying my best to get a stable characterization of him.
> 
> Whether or not I'm succeeding is up to you.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco, as it turned out, was a pretty decent cook. Harry couldn't help but think that Ron would be jealous, and even had the passing thought of asking if Ron could come over one night. There were two major problems to that of course, the first being the assumption that Harry would be back here often enough to invite guests of his own, and the second that he had no intention of trying to explain the current situation to Ron.

"Earth to Potter," green eyes lazily tracked the movement of the pale yellow friendship bracelet around Draco's wrist, contemplating the exact pitch Ron's voice would reach when he screamed at him, before snapping to meet Draco's gaze, "I guess I'll take you home if I'm that boring."

"Shove it. If I studied anymore my brain would melt out my ears."

"That might be true, but it is getting late. I should probably get you home," he sounded particularly tolerant, the way that Harry himself often spoke to the drunks who came in.

Which was exactly why he shouldn't push his luck, and yet the idea of going back to his dorm where he'd only end up studying more was dreadful, "do you have to?"

"You want to stay?" There was a note of incredulity in the psych major's tone that caused Harry to realize that they were on two different wave lengths, and made him feel like the girlfriend politely restating 'no, I really just meant did you want to come over and watch a movie.' It'd have been a funny mental image if it weren't so close to true. Harry shifted uncomfortably for a moment, entertaining the passing thought of telling Draco about the Yellow. At least then they could face this together. He just... needed more time to figure it out himself first. 

"I'm not working tonight. We could watch a movie or you could tell me more stories about the illustrious Lovegood."

Draco hummed as he picked the dishes off the table and dropped them in the sink, turning around and twisting the bracelet around his wrist idly, " Or you could tell me what your plan for the break is? Ski resort? Cozy family holidays? Fleeing to the other half of the equator to get some sun? You look like someone who likes to tan."

"You first."

It's a deflection, but Harry hoped it was a subtle one. Closer to 'I'd rather you talk first' than 'I don't want to tell you.' It isn't that he's ashamed of his situation, or that he has nothing to do, he has plenty he wants to do. And Ron's already offered to let him spend the holiday with his family, though Harry wasn't sure he was comfortable with the idea. It sounded nice, but Ron also had more siblings than Harry had friends.

Draco for his part either didn't notice the deflection or didn't find it strange, instead immediately launching into his own plans. Apparently he and his roommate were going to travel to Sweden together, something about a giant christmas goat that they were hoping to catch before the entire thing burned to the ground. Then Draco and the roommate would be parting ways and he'd be spending the holiday itself with his parents at the Alps. As he spoke, they migrated back into the living room and the light hair man flicked on tv and Harry sunk into the chance to just exist and not think for once.

He was roused when Draco shook his shoulder, " Come on, wake up sleeping beauty. It really is late now, so unless you'd like to sleep over, I've got to get you back to Summit."

Which as nice as the idea of sleeping  sounded at the moment, it wasn't likely to be a good idea, so Harry shoved himself up and the pair headed back outside. The ride home was relatively quiet, interrupted only by the occasional sound of college students making their way home or to the next drinking hole. When Harry got out at the dorm, he turned to close the door and saw Draco regarding him with what seemed to be a purposefully neutral expression. 

"Everything okay?" At the question, the light haired man reanimated, shaking his head to gain his focus.

"Mm, Just thinking. I leave next Thursday ... it'd be nice to see you again before we head out."

It took Harry approximately three days, eight cups of coffee and four energy drinks to finish compiling his portfolio. In between editing pieces that he'd written through out the year, he'd done his best to study for the Geology exam. He'd even taken a small break to go by the local museum to snag a small piece of amethyst, using the excuse that it would help inspire him to do better. By the time Tuesday rolled around and Snape's paper was done, Harry was as well. Utterly and completely done.

What should have been a simple task, printing out the paper and dropping it off in the basket outside of the professor's office, turned out to be much more than that. The printer in his room wouldn't work, the library was completely swamped, and he'd ended up stooping low enough to send out a mass text to his floor to see if any of them had one that he could borrow. Finally one of the terrible two had come through, but only after making him swear to ignore anything he might see in the room. Unsurprised and desperate, he'd knocked on her door with his flashdrive in hand and pointedly looked at the ceiling (not the silly string that was peaking out beneath the bed or what appeared to be a certain someone's sweatshirt hanging on the back of her computer chair) as she printed it for him.

By the time he'd gotten to Snape's office, it was with barely any time to spare in terms of 'getting this in on time', and the English major groaned when he noticed that the basket had already been collected. Harry cursed, according to the clock on the far wall it was just past 8 PM, Snape's usual 'I won't accept paper's after' time, but the light appeared to be on in the office.

"Enter." It was a clipped response to his hesitant knock. 

"Professor, I'm so-" except he had already risen from his desk enough to take the paper straight out of his hands and drop it back on the mahogany. "Er, Don't you want to know why it's late?"

"Is it late, Mr. Potter? You and I both know my policy regarding latework," _so I suggest you think carefully before opening your mouth again_ went unsaid.

"I.... So you'll accept it?"

"Is it in the garbage or is it the next in my 'to grade' pile?"

"Thank you sir." He wasn't sure what had just happened, but knew he needed to leave before he tripped up in their game of careful linguistics and his paper did end up in the trash. Just as he reached the door, there was a sound and he turned again only to find the Professor had pushed away from his desk once again. Harry stood and watched as the man pulled on a jacket and carefully shuffled all the papers into what appeared to be a messenger bag. It seemed strange the man would carry one of those, rather than a brief case, but it wasn't like the man stood much chance of being mistaken as a student anyway. Finally the older man crossed the room, and Harry found himself being reached over and the door being pulled open.

"Didn't mean to startle you, Mr. Potter. However it is late and I have a date with a nice bottle of scotch."  and then when Harry still didn't move, "That was your polite hint to leave."

"Uh, yes, sorry. I just-"

"Like my cufflinks? Off with you now. Mr. Lagavulin gets testy when I'm late, and I do have a reputation to maintain."

Harry had never felt so simultaneously dismissed and accommodated in one event, mocked and held up at the same time. He didn't have proof that Snape had been waiting on him, but the fact that the professor left so soon after receiving his paper at least hinted at that, and then that last comment? If the man had been anyone else, Harry would think he had been teasing. And the idea of Snape teasing  was enough to make him need a strong one.

Rather than mull over it further he pulled out his phone, "Hey, you don't have an exam tomorrow right? I just turned in my paper for English and was wondering if you wanted to grab something at The Station? Great, see you there."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Seriously, I'm starting to sense a pattern. You never have any time for me, something happens with that Professor of yours, and suddenly you want to hang out?" Despite the words, Draco seemed more amused than aggravated, which was a point in his favor in Harry's books.

"Just what are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything, I am however implying heavily," there was a sing song quality to his voice as he looked over the rim of his third martini at Harry, "that you have a thing for Mr. Tall Dark and Snarly. He gets you all hot and bothered and then you come running back to a sure thing. "

Harry had gone to protest but Draco held up his hand, waving off the comment, "Not that I have a single problem with it. Mind you, I'd enjoy it more if being a sure thing were more 'hook up' than 'banter'- but I'm not one to complain."

"I can't believe you think I want to... with a professor."

"Are you always such a prude? I'm sure hundreds of students have gotten it off with professors, much less to the thought of them." The English major flushed as the waitress behind Draco shook her head at his comment, obviously trying to hold back laughter.

"I really doubt that. There are rules! and besides, don't most people ya know... wait? Because of.... you know." Harry waved a hand in the air, trying to reference the various things hanging on the walls, still mostly shades of grey for him.

"Because of the whole color thing. Sure, some people do. But could you imagine? Only sleeping with one person your entire life. What if you didn't like the same things? How would you even know if it was any good? If anything I'd say the color thing means more people do sleep around first, it makes it safe. No expectation that the other person thinks you'll be together forever because you're both waiting for when you meet 'The One'."

"Oh." Harry wasn't sure what of that bothered him, the reminder of what he had taken from Draco, or the idea that Draco might still be hooking up with other people. The fact that he cared at all if Draco was seemed to be a check in the 'just accept the color loss and date him already' column. Not that he had a list. At his lackluster response, Draco looked concerned and appeared to be about to say something when the bartender interrupted to ask whether or not he'd be getting another Martini. Light eyes had considered him for a moment, though Harry wasn't sure just what Draco was searching for, perhaps a sign to slow down or for a protest, or even a reason to keep drinking, and whatever it was he must have got it because he tapped the menu twice before turning back.

"That being said, I'm not even sure how one would go about hooking up with Snape. I think Lovegood has mentioned seeing him at the occasional art show, but other than that? He probably lives in his office."

"That's ridiculous. If he lived in his office he wouldn't have been so keen to leave it earlier tonight. And I know he drinks scotch now, so maybe he goes to bars?"

"Now I know you really are that innocent. No one drinks scotch at bars, Harry. They drink it alone in front of the fireplace, or with other surly men while smoking cigars and discussing.. I don't know... politics, or in Snape's case, probably whether or not Shakespeare was a complete queer."

"Of course he was," really, there was no debate there, " you really think Snape smokes cigars?"

There was a brief moment of confusion at Draco's grin, quelled when he quipped, "Why? Thinking about his lips wrapped around one?"

"Shut up. You're the worst."

"I'm the best," Draco lifted his latest martini up in an imaginary toast, "but more than that, I have you thinking about what Snape does at home. What's next, imagining just how you'll proposition him? You're too good of a student to go the 'Please Professor, isn't there anyway I could raise my grade, Sir?' route. Girls have all the advantage in being subtle about these things, so I'm afraid unless you want to show up to his office practically nude....."

"Draco."

"You could just be open about it though, 'Professor, how was your winter break, I was wondering if you'd like to f-' Hey! that's my drink."

"Not anymore. You're obviously too drunk to know what you're saying." When Draco went to grab for his glass, Harry leaned back and upended it, cringing internally at the taste before setting it down with an over done 'aaah' sound.

"I'm hardly drunk, just a pervert." He sounded mildly put out, though whether it was over the loss of his drink or Harry's comment the man wasn't sure. He watched as Draco pulled out his wallet, leaving a small group of twenties on the bar before he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him towards the front.

"See, I could buy that if you were fantasizing about me, or trying to sleep with me. Instead you're encouraging the person who supposedly gave you colors to go off and sleep with someone else, a professor at that." The night air was cool around them and Harry let out a small sound of relief when Draco continued pulling him in the opposite direction of the car. He wasn't sure exactly where they were going, but at least he wasn't pulling the 'I can still drive' card.

"Aww, are you upset that I'm not hitting on you?"

"And if I am?" He's not, really, but the door is too tempting, even if it means he might have bitten off far more than he could chew. Draco regarded him for a moment and then Harry stumbled backwards into the wall of a shop, two hands pressed against his shoulders.

His heart stopped as Draco leaned in, close enough that he could smell on the alcohol on his breath, felt it first against his lips and then his ear as Draco turned to speak instead, "Talk to me again when you mean that."

There was a press of lips against his cheek and Harry saw more than felt Draco letting him go and backing away, didn't protest when the other man grabbed his hand this time, pulled him towards the park. If there were more words, Harry wasn't sure he actually heard them, not until later. Not until he was laying flat on his back and staring up at the moon and listening to Draco name constellations from the bench. When it was time to go, when Draco had sobered up enough to get the car, he rolled over and went to push himself up, staring blankly at the grass beneath him. It was probably just the light, but something about it looked strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someeeeeone take my right to write fanfiction away from me.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Draco had managed to meet up briefly again on Thursday, just a few hours before Draco was set to leave. It'd probably been the most awkward Harry had felt so far, unsure how to vocalize what he was feeling. The light hair man had apologized for his behavior Tuesday night and promised to to lay off the liquor the next time they hung out, and Harry had reassured him it was fine, that it didn't bother him that much- all the while feeling like a liar for not speaking up. To top it off, he couldn't glance in the mirror without catching green eyes and feeling a rush as he remembered what it'd felt like to have Draco so close.

It was an experience he was both eager and terrified to repeat, but wasn't sure how to initiate. Draco's comments the other night aside, there was no way he could just casually mention it, nor was he prepared to 'dress the part'.  A few times he'd made a pass, but each time Draco had deflected it assuming he was joking. He'd even tried at one point to lean in with hopes that the blond would realize he was being serious, but the mans phone had buzzed, Lovegood saying it was time to go and Harry had accepted the day as a loss, trying not to feel even more guilty when Draco apologized again if he'd made things awkward between them.

Draco's leaving marked the last of his friends on campus and Harry had made his way back to a mostly empty dorm room. Everyone had places to be and things to do for break and Harry still wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Last he heard the dorms would be closed completely in another week, so he'd have to find some place to be then, but in the mean time he was using the quiet as an excuse to clean, reflect, and get things ready for the next semester.

By day four of the break there was little else he wanted to do.  He had three months worth of RA boards planned (including a safer sex one inspired/stolen from Laura), two meeting topics drafted, and he'd already cleaned his room more than usual while he was trying to avoid Draco and studying.  Harry had even taken the time to move things around in his room so now it wasn't just a clothesline with bits of color, but rather an entire corner dedicated to the things he'd swiped or bought. His favorite piece by far was the mirror he had propped between the wall and the amethyst he'd gotten before, a small picture of his parents tucked in the frame.

Well aware that his time on campus was running out, and more than slightly driven by boredom, Harry grabbed his phone in hopes of securing someplace to be in the upcoming weeks. If all else failed he'd get a hotel room, but he'd rather avoid that if at all possible.

"- you sure? I know it's a little late to take you up on the offer," the dark haired man shoved a shirt carelessly into his bag, "thanks, that's great. Uh, better than I expected really. See you soon."

Ron, as it turned out, only lived about an hour away from campus and seemed sure that his mother would be delighted to have him over during the holidays.  Harry had just finished packing his bag when his phone buzzed, a text from Ron telling him to get his arse outside.  He took a moment to double check that everything was locked up before dashing out the door to greet his red headed friend.

"Mum's absolutely buzzing. I was going to bring you in without saying anything, but George caught me as I was walking out the door and I got the full interrogation then.  She went on and on and on about how any friend of mine was a son of hers, and how 'delightful' it was that you've decided to spend Christmas with us."

The statement was equal parts sheepish and amused, Harry knew that Ron was fond of his mother, but he’d also said that he was never sure how his friends would react to her over-enthusiasm for including everyone. Harry wouldn’t say it, but he was secretly glad that she was. Not many families would be quite so eager to take in a stray the week before Christmas, after all.

The ride back to Ron’s house was mostly filled with explanations. His father worked for the government, his mother was a home maker, and to avoid any mention of Japan if possible. Of the brothers, there was Bill and Charlie, neither of which lived at home. Bill had a wife, Fleur who was pregnant with their first child, and Charlie was determined to live up the bachelor life while he still could. Percy who had followed in his father’s footsteps and gotten a job at the government and was apparently a bore. After that, the twins, ‘the less said about them, the better’ was Ron’s only comment. Finally there was Ron’s younger sister, a high schooler who went by Gin and played on the school’s softball team. 

“It’s fine really, “Ron commented as they pulled up to the house, “no one will be offended if you mess up their name.  Just uh, don’t talk about the Hermione thing? If mum knew I’d found the one she’d start planning the wedding.”

“What are you going to do if she never comes around?” Harry pretended that he was only interested in knowing how Ron was coping. It wasn’t as if Ron and Draco had anything in common. He didn’t know for sure that Draco wasn’t seeing other people even know, but it definitely seemed to be a possibility. One that Ron would never consider personally. He’d probably be offended by the very thought, especially now that Hermione was saying no because of someone else. Which meant it’d be easier for Draco, right?

“Dunno.” Ron shrugged, “try not to think of it. Can’t chase her forever though, can I?  Guess I’d just have to accept being alone.”

As Harry had tried to figure out something to say, some words of comfort or something, he was interrupted by a pair leaving the house in front of them, the most prominent being a rather short busty woman who pulled him into a hug immediately.

“Well if it isn’t Harry Potter. I’ve heard so much about you dear, why don’t you come inside. I’m so glad that Ronald was finally able to convince you to come. Oh no, don’t worry about your bags, the boys will get those. You’re our guest!”

Harry allowed himself to be guided inside, with only a slightly concerned back towards Ron as he tossed his bag towards a rather tall man, who Harry could only guess was one of the older brothers.  Once inside he was ushered into the living room, where he waited awkwardly as Ron and the other man dragged everything upstairs.

“So, you’re Harry right?”

The voice came from the direction of an open doorway, which might have been the kitchen but he wasn’t sure. There stood Ron’s younger sister, mixing bowl in hand.

“Uh, yeah. I take it you’re Gin.”

“Mmm. Suppose I am the easiest to remember in this place. The one who followed Ron up the stairs is Perce, he’s probably taking your stuff to Ron’s room.  Dinner should be ready… soonish.”

“If that’s Perce, where are the rest?”

“Ah, Bill and Charlie won’t be here till closer to Christmas. Not really enough room for everyone anyway, so you won’t hear me complaining. The twins are out back trying to make something explode. Don’t be too concerned if you hear something- they usually keep it far enough away from the house to be safe.”

“I… is them setting fire to things a regular occurrence?” Suddenly staying at Ron’s seemed more dangerous than say, sleeping outside the library for a few weeks.

“Ginny, you know it isn’t nice to gossip about your brothers,” that was Mrs. Weasley again, shaking her head and shooing the girl back into the kitchen, “the boys are harmless. They actually work up there at that University of yours. I’m rather proud of them, all their school counselors well… they said they’d never make it this far. But I always knew they were capable of great things.”

Thankfully Ron had finished putting everything away and come to his rescue. The last thing Harry was really interested in was hearing all about a mother’s intuition, or how men who were currently setting something on fire were saints in their own rights.  Ron had muttered a comment about them being capable of murder, before smiling sweetly in his mother’s direction and reminding her that Harry still needed a chance to get settled in.

The two disappeared upstairs again until dinner, which remained a mostly quiet affair until, “Harry, dear, so where is your family? Ronald said that they weren’t around here, but he didn’t say where you’re from.”

Ron wouldn’t have said because Ron didn’t exactly know. Not that Harry kept it a secret, it just wasn’t something he felt the need to shout from the rooftops. The younger man shifted uncomfortably, glancing to the side as he did so.

“uh, I’m from the West coast. But I don’t really have much of a family these days.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

“It’s fine.  It was… it’s been a while.  I’m over it.”

Harry sent a pleading look towards Ron when Mrs. Weasley kept on, and finally his friend stepped up and steered the conversation away to something other than how tragic his life was. Not that he minded the occasional understanding, but there was a reason that he wasn't super open with these things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so to make sure we're all on the same page.
> 
> harry gained another color because he felt sexual attraction for Draco.  
> because one of my things with the whole color AU was
> 
> a. you've probably already guessed but 'what if you have more than one soul mate???'  
> and  
> b. what about people with differing romantic/sexual attraction? Would you get it if you were only romantically attracted to the person? what about just sexually?


	9. Chapter 9

"You should have seen the Dean's face-"

"When we almost hit the Union the first time."

"Well, he says we almost hit the Union,"

"We'd argue that our calculations prevented that- but..."

Originally Harry had attempted to keep turning his head in order to follow which one of the men was speaking, but finally settled on watching Ron as he made faces, quietly mocking them. If Harry had been worried before that his past would make things awkward, he was relieved to realize that it was a moot point. The Weasley's were quick to accept him into the fold, and with so many people around it was unlikely that anyone noticed he barely got a word in edge wise. So far the twins stories were his favorite, at least they were the most interesting. Percy for the most part just alternated between complaining about work and boasting about being the youngest person in the office, and Ginny reminded him exactly why he was glad to be done with highschool.

The English major had only been there for a little over two days and while it was strange to be surrounded by so many people, it was also loads better than sitting around the dorm. There wasn't much room, he was currently sleeping in Ron's room and it sounded like Charlie might be joining them later depending on who else all showed up but it wasn't so bad. The worst part had been Molly teasing Ron that he should have been more like Harry and actually stuck it through Professor Snape's class. Ron hadn't taken it too much to heart, but there had been a dig about him not being equipped for being a lap dog. On top of Draco's remarks from before, it did make Harry worry that he had been ass kissing and that maybe the man was as horrible as Ron thought. It was hard taking his side though considering Snape couldn't be to blame for the fact that Ron refused to work on his papers until the very last minute, a habit that was going to bite him on the ass no matter what teacher he had for his English elective.

"So Harry! Have any stories about ickle ronikins that you'd like to share?"

That one, he was pretty sure, was George, and who he was pretty sure was Fred finished up with a comment about being willing to pay for stories about what their precious little brother got up to. Ron's shove didn't deter them either as they leered at him from across the living room.

"Sorry to disappoint, unless you want to hear about him griping about Snape... I'm an RA. Not too many late nights for me."

"Awwww, did he not get along with the Big Mean Professor. I'm sure Severus wasn't too fond of him either."

"Severus?" saying the name felt strange to Harry. It wasn't that he wasn't aware that his professor probably had a first name, but it was a strange name, one that fit him probably too well.

"He's a grumpy one alright, our dear Severus. Not too many people get along with him, even among the staff and junior staff. "

"Alas, " Fred chimed in, "we keep trying to convince him he'd like us if he just gave us a chance. But he refuses to budge, says we're wasting our time because he has no interest in being pleasant to anyone."

"Anyone but Harry." The mutter came from Ron, as he moved to flop down beside Harry on the couch having given up on making the others shut up.

"That's not true! he berated me as much as anyone"

"No, he fussed at you about me. 'Mr. Potter, control that mutt of yours' 'Mr. Potter, if you wouldn't mind trying to get your friend there to work on his paper before it's due.' 'Mr. Potter-'" A sharp jab to his side, and Ron stuck his tongue out at him, "Point being, the way Snape treated Harry compared to the rest of the class was practically a declaration of love."

He'd meant to counter, but a buzzing from the end table caught his attention instead. It took him a second to realize that none of the others were moving, and another to make the connection that it was his cellphone. Which was strange, because for the most part Draco was the only one he was talking to these days, and the man had said he wouldn't have that great of service while in Sweden. Snatching the phone off the table, he walked back towards the kitchen to try and grab a bit of privacy.

"Hello? Oh! Hi! I wasn't expecting to hear from you two until closer to Christmas." There was a long pause, "You didn't say anything and I didn't want to be under foot. " An even longer pause and Harry made an exasperated face as Ron  popped his face into the kitchen. " That was entirely different and you know it. I'm half way across the country now- it's not exactly cheap going from coast to coast you know..... you really don't have to do that..... alright. alright.... give your better half my love. yeah yeah, you too. Bye."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"It seems like there's been a change in plans, think your mum will be too upset if I don't actually stay for Christmas?"

"I'm sure she'll understand. What's up? It thought you didn't.. uh you know." Ron shrugged sheepishly, not quite willing to finish his sentence.

"That was Sirius.... Him and his partner... well they used to be real close with my dad. This would have been the first Christmas since everything happened that I didn't spend at their place.  But it was different the past couple of years. I lived in the area and so it was nothing to pop in for the holidays- didn't realize it was such a big deal."

As much as he could say that, part of Harry knew exactly why Sirius had been so upset. The pair had done their best to take over when his parents had died, and Harry was the closest that the two had to a son and while he appreciated the effort....  sometimes he wasn't sure if Sirius was trying to replace his father, or was trying to turn him into the man. 

"So you need a ride to the airport? heard you say something about it being on the other side of the country." 

"Yeah. Sirius said he'd send me the info when he got a flight booked."

"You don't seem that excited? I'd think you'd be thrilled for a chance to get away from this circus."

"Oh shush, your family is great.  and I am thrilled, it'll be good to see them. I guess it's just going to be hard going back. "

"If there's anything you need, just let me know. In the mean time, I've got to go break the news to mum. Try not to tell the Twins all my secrets while I'm gone." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put more but actually, that's probs a good spot to break the chapter. I could make excuses for the length in between chapters but instead I'm just going to try and get a second one out by weeks end instead.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sirius! He's not ten anymore, put him down!"

Harry shot Remus a relieved smile when the dark haired man finally released the death grip he had on him.  The plane ride had been exhausting in it's own right, unable to fall asleep due to the incessant nattering of the man next to him, not to mention the crying children. Apparently just a few days before christmas was one of the worst times to try and get on a plane and he wasn't exactly looking forward to the ride home either. Hopefully he'd be able to sleep through it next time.

"Sorry, sorry. It just feels like it's been ages!"

"Sirius, I've been gone for less than six months."

"Ages."

 Remus sighed, shaking his head fondly, "come on, let's get Harry home. You can catch up with him on the way there. I'm sure he wants nothing more than to get a nice meal in him and get some rest."

Catching the hint Sirius finally backed off completely, allowing Harry to walk to the car as they talked. Or rather, as he grilled Harry about everything under the sun. No, he wasn't struggling with any of his classes, grades weren't in yet but he was pretty sure he'd done pretty well. The only class he wasn't positive he'd gotten at least a B in was geology, but even then the English major wasn't too worried.  From there it went to the topic of friends and colors, which Harry gracefully did his best to side step by telling Sirius all about the Ron and Hermione drama. It'd become a semi-passionate conversation by the time they pulled up to the house and started unloading from the car. 

"I just don't get it- why wouldn't she want to be with him if she knows he's the one most suited to her?"

"I don't know... I felt like she had a pretty good point. None of us knows exactly what it means. What if.... what if the colors are wrong?" Not 'what if the colors are incomplete', not 'what if you aren't sure who gave you a color', not 'what if the colors come at different times'. Sirius wasn't personally attacking him, Harry knew, but it felt like it. 

"Well, then there wouldn't be a point in colors, now would there? It's just the way things are and she's messing with the system and possibly ruining both of their lives." 

"Or possibly opening them both up to greater opportunities. Even if they end up together in the end, right now is a good time for both of them to grow as people. Plenty of pairs get together later... Just think of  Lily and James." Remus had always been the more accepting of pair, more willing to look at the positives in almost all situations and Harry couldn't have been more grateful at the moment. 

"I'm not exactly sure that's a great example, it felt like James didn't stop moping for ages when Lily turned him down the first time. And don't you think it would have been better if they'd had more time-- oh shit"

Harry didn't look up at Sirius's curse, shrugged off the hand that Remus laid on his shoulder. It'd been years, he was fine. Except, what if that happened to him? What if he waited for a while before getting together with Draco and then one of them died, or worse yet, if they never got together at all. What even happened if you got your colors and then the person who gave them to you died? Would Draco get a second chance?

It was over an hour later when Remus found him in 'his room', staring up at the ceiling,"That was insensitive of me, Harry, I shouldn't have brought up your parents like that."

"It's fine. That's... I miss them. I do. But it's not like it was last year." Carefully he sat up, accepting the mug of hot chocolate that the man passed to him.

"It's never easy losing your loved ones, you don't have to try and be strong. Not here. If you'd like to talk about it-"

"No really, it's fine," Harry interrupted,  increasingly uncomfortable with the idea of sitting and talking about his parents " actually, I was wondering if I could uh... ask you about something else.

"Absolutely! Absolutely," Remus shifted on the bed, and Harry had to smile slightly at the eagerness he saw there. Sirius might have been the over expressive one, but it was always good to know that Remus cared too. They'd never be able to replace his parents, but they did take the sting out of things.

"So.... I have a friend... who isn't quite sure about dating the person who gave them their colors-"

"Is this about Hermione? I though Ron..."

"No no! Uh, that's part of the... so this friend... always thought he was straight. and when he got his colors from another guy... he wasn't sure what to do about it. And he kind of turned the guy's advances down.  But now he thinks he feels something but he isn't sure if he's allowed to change his mind or how to go about telling the other person." There, that was decently close enough to the truth, right? A small sound outside the door caused Harry to turn his head, only to get distracted when Remus perked up even further. 

"Oh! You got your colors? What's he like?"

"Friend. I don't have my colors, Remus. I promise I don't have my colors," _well, at least all of them,_ " It's just a really good friend of mine and he doesn't have many people to talk to about it. I mean.... you heard about Ron and Hermione, and then what Sirius said. Most people are appalled at the idea of turning down the person who gave you colors. And while he might know how to hit on a girl, trying to flirt with a guy is well...."

"Intimidating?"

"Yeah, that's the word."

"Sirius might have been your better bet. I was definitely the shy one. I didn't turn him down, but we definitely waited for a while before... well, you don't want to hear that about adults in your life. I would tell your friend to just be as honest as possible.  Tell the other person that while he's still nervous, he'd like to try things out. Make sure your friend knows that it's okay to take things slow. Don't let anyone make him think that he has to have sex immediately. Even the person who gave him colors."

"You don't think it'd be awkward to just bring it up out of the blue?"

"What's more awkward- having to say something, or living without what could possibly be the best experience in your life because you're a little nervous? and don't get me wrong, I'm not talking just about sex- but about being with someone in general. I was nervous about Sirius, just like your mom was nervous about James. But in the end I think both of us were extremely glad to have said yes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your nice comments at the end of the last chapter. tbh I've been the vet... 6 times in the last 9 days. let that say what it will for the health of one of my animals... andassuchI'mabitofagrump.
> 
> so in my other long fic (which dear god I need to update as well) uh.... the Weasley family is kinda antagonistic. and I aim to never be that writer where you're like 'i can tell this person hates ___________' because they're always the villain/die a horrible death/are obnoxious.  
> not that there really are major antagonists in this fic. This is less man vs. man and more 'man vs. ???thefuckarefeelingsandsocietalstandards????' and a lil bit of 'man vs. man with slightly different desires'
> 
> anyway. I hope you enjoyed both 'Harry with the Weasley Family' and the beginning of 'Harry with Remus and Sirius' and we will be returning soon to the college setting. I had originally planned for winter break to all take place in one chapter- but apparently it's getting broken into three.


End file.
